1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in carriers for roofing materials such as asphalt or fiber glass shingles, roof tiles, shakes, pines or interlocks and the like.
Present roofing installation practice normally includes the elevating of bundles of the various types of roofing materials to the roofing surface whereupon they are placed at convenient intervals so that the roofer may have them easily accesible.
However, it is still necessary for the roofer to have to reach and peel off individual shingles or the like and then move them to the desired location whereupon they are secured usually by air operated stapled guns or the like. This is still not only inconvenient and relatively slow but can be somewhat dangerous particularly if the pitch of the roof is fairly steep as is often the case with multistorey buildings. Another disadvantage, particularly with relatively steeply inclined roof surfaces, is the fact that the shingles, individually or in a bundle, may tend to slide downwardly and it will be readily appreciated that any such movement of the shingles and subsequent attempt by the roofer to stop same, may be relatively dangerous.
2. Description of Related Art
Originally, a roofer shingled a course or one line of shingles at a time but with present day materials and power stapling, this is no longer necessary.
Consequently, there were many attempts to provide material carriers for shingles or the like but these only operated in a horizontal direction so that it was difficult to move them upwardly after each course had been completed.
Examples of such shingle carriages are as follows:
Canadian patent 543,498, patented in Jul. 30, 1895, to S.A. Monbeck.
U.S. Pat. No. 84,595, patented Dec. 1, 1868, to F.Van Doren.
U.S. Pat. No. 72,762, patented Dec. 31, 1868, to Charles Taft.
U.S. Pat. No. 641,109, patented Jan. 9, 1900, to J. Hinds.
U.S. Pat. No. 993,341, patented May 30, 1911, to J.J. Botten.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,016,935, patented Feb. 13, 1912, to C. Clark.
It will be noted that all of these used wheels or the like to mount the device but these can only be moved from side to side or horizontally.